pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Starr Lovita
Along the way I bumped into a female Lucario and she dropped her books. "Oh man, I'm really sorry!" I dropped down and helped her pick up her things. "Don't worry about it," she said. ''She looked at my arms. "You're a Lucario huh? Well congratulations, I look forward to seeing you in battle class." She winked at me and walked away, leaving me blushing. Then the strangest thing happened. I think I was hearing her thoughts because I clearly heard her voice in my head saying I think he's kind of cute." ''-Pokeumans Chapter One (by pokemonmanic3595) Starr Lovita is a female Lucario, protagonist for the Original Series by Brandon Chan, and a potential love interest for Brandon in-universe. She is a bookworm that always gets good marks in her classes. She fought in the mission to recover the Gemstone files, and eventually gets caught up in a lot more than she may have bargained for. Starr bunks with her two roommates and close friends Brandon and Mike in Room #448. Personality She is an intellectual who likes reading, but this doesn't detract from her social abilities. This has lead to her developing a friendly and caring personality, bonding most with her roommates Brandon the Lucario and Mike the Ditto, though she dislikes the latter's pranks. Role Starr and her brother Ryan began turning into a Lucario and Riolu respectively one day. She and Ryan were close to making it to the base, but Ryan got captured by Pokextinction and taken away, while Starr was taken to the Pokeuman base. About a year later she bumps into Brandon and helps him out. She acts as the support during Brandon's adventures, teaching him the ways of battle, getting him taken care of, and defending him from most of Mike's pranks. After Mindy escapes with the gemstone files, Starr, Brandon and Mike become members of the PRT, making top marks of the required class. She gets captured again, but gets freed by Brandon. She confronts her now brainwashed and now Lucario brother Ryan, and escapes the base with the gemstone files and Ryan in hand. She stays behind when Brandon is sent to gather the gemstones, and helps him grieve over Reggie's death. Later she she travels with Brandon and friends to the Pokemon dimension and assists in fighting for the legendary keys. She fights Palkia and Reshiram before being captured in a Pokextinction ambush. Her soul is removed from her body by Mr. X and placed inside a capsule, which was taken by Brandon and Asula when they escape. (to be continues as I read more chapters. ~KupoMof416) Moveset * Dark Pulse * Aura Sphere * Bone Rush * Drain Pulse Trivia * Though it has not been confirmed, it is quite obvious that there seems to be a romantic relationship developing between her and Brandon. * She entered a tournament once after the recovery of the Gemstone files, but was eliminated in the semi-finals. Category:Characters Category:Original Series Category:PRT